S11: Deltarune - Change of heart
by IMC Librarian
Summary: Kris grows concerned with Susie's well-being, and opts to do something about it. Feelings develop between the two, and when they confess to each other, neither one wants those feelings to go away. (Male Kris)
1. Table of Contents

IMC Librarian  
Story 11**  
Deltarune - Change of heart**

* * *

[CH1: Moving in]  
Kris calls up Susie to ask her about why she's even a bully in the first place, but when she shares something devastating about herself, Kris's emotions flare up.

[CH2: The new Susie]  
Susie's moved in with Kris and his mother. Toriel sure has turned her outlook around.

[CH3: Feelings arise]  
Kris starts having a warm feeling in his heart whenever he's around Susie, and this feeling puts them both on a romantic relationship.

[CH4: First date]  
Kris and Susie go out on a date, but they weren't the only ones at that moment.

[CH5: We're all together now]  
It's time to take their relationship to the next level. Kris proposes to Susie in a place so very near and dear to her.

[CH6: Wedding day]  
This is the day everyone's been waiting for. Kris and Susie... are getting married!

[CH7: A nightmare]  
It's late at night and Kris has a nightmare about losing the woman he loves.

[CH8: Kids!]  
With Kris's fear having been dealt with, he and Susie officially become parents.

[CH9: Family outing]  
Kris and Susie bring their kids out on a picnic for a bit of family bonding.

[CH10: Motherly visit]  
Kris's mother, Toriel Dreemurr, pays her son and daughter-in-law a visit, becoming happily acquainted with her grandkids.

[CH11: Protected]  
Kris and Susie go back into the abandoned Darkner realm one last time to pick up something that was left behind, but when Kris is hurt, Susie momentarily becomes a demon's worst nightmare in his defense.

[CH12: STRIKE!]  
The Dreemurr and Holiday family have a friendly game of bowling.

[CH13: Abigail's crush]  
Kris and Susie's daughter, Abigail Dreemurr, falls in love with one of MK and Noelle's two sons, Theodore Holiday.

[CH14: Uncle Asriel]  
Ian and Abigail are visited at home by Kris's brother, Asriel Dreemurr, and he has a plan in mind for the family.

[CH15: Didn't need it]  
While looking through some old family photos, Susie finds a love letter she wrote for Kris... that was never delivered.


	2. CH1

S11-1  
**Moving in**

* * *

Despite their adventures in the Darkner World under their school, Kris and Susie had completed their monthly school project, the subject of which was to create any form of little device that the students believed would be a big help in the days to come.  
Kris and Susie's project was a transport system that spanned the entire school, with these little drones hanging from rails that would be fixated upon the ceiling, and they would have access to every room through a hole made around the rails. It was Kris's idea, which was no surprise, but the real surprise was that Susie was highly intrigued in the concept. Sending off a little drone to the supply closet in the back of the school to get chalk instead of sending a student was efficient and reliable, since the drones would move faster. Not only did this project submission result in an A+, but Ms Alphys actually put in a request to make it real.

Today was a rainy day, and school was over for the weekend, which gave Kris ample time to think about Susie's occasional aggression. He had so many theories going through his head, but the most prominent one was that Susie just had a very unpleasant childhood. That's when Kris decided to call Susie.

The phone rang for about twenty seconds before there was an answer. "Yo, Kris. What's up?"

"You're not busy right now, are you?" Kris asked.

"Nope. Got nothin' to do all weekend."

"You're not spending time with your family?"

Kris could hear Susie's mood drop as she answered. "I... I don't... have a..."

He interrupted her. "You don't have a family?!"

"They... passed away... when I was a kid..."

"Susie. Over here. Now." Before Susie could make any kind of argument, Kris hung up.

Downstairs, Toriel was baking another one of her locally famous pies, unaware that Kris was coming down."Mom, I just got off the phone with a friend, and-"

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be Susie, would it? The school bully?"

"I don't think she's that way on purpose."

"Is that so? Care to explain why you think this?"

Almost half an hour later, Susie had arrived at the Dreemurr residence. She pressed the doorbell, hearing a jingle similar to a grandfather clock. The door opened, but it wasn't Kris who greeted her. "You must be Susie, right? Kris has told me a lot about you. Come in, we don't want you wandering around in the rain." Susie walked inside uncomfortably.

Once Susie had entered the living room, an enticing aroma found its way to her nostrils. "Mmm. Something smells good." She then heard a light clatter nearby. Toriel had just set out three plates in the kitchen, and was now cutting the freshly baked pie into nine slices.

Susie sat at the table, being mindful of her manners around Toriel, having noticed a book of hymns near the door.

She used a fork to get a small piece of the slice of pie she was given, then took a bite. The taste of the pie was unbelievable. Susie's eyes widened as her grip on the fork faded, causing the utensil to drop onto the table.

"How is it, Susie?" Toriel asked. Susie was unresponsive.

"I've never seen her like this." Kris stated, looking at Susie in concern.

Susie blinked, returning to her senses as she shook her head. "Sorry, I zoned out there. It's just... The taste of this pie... It's so... I'm at a loss for words."

"I'm glad you like it, Susie." Toriel said.

"'Like' it? That's the understatement of the century!" At Susie's words, Toriel couldn't help but smile. Susie then proceeded to pick her fork back up and finish the pie, all the while savoring the sweet flavor and wearing a happily satisfied grin.

After dinner was over, Toriel told Kris to head on up to bed while she had a talk with Susie. "Ms Toriel, I-"

"Don't worry. Kris told me everything. If you like, you can stay with us. You're not alone, and you shouldn't be alone, not when there is at least one person who cares about you. I'm sorry about your family. I'm sure they were good people."

"I... I miss them... so much..."

"If it's not too much trouble, may I ask what happened to them?"

"My dad died in the hospital... My mom was killed in a traffic accident... I was only 7 years old..." Toriel was in shock that Susie lost her family at such a young age.

"Susie, where do you live?"

"An old cabin in the woods. Why?"

"Show me."

With Susie's directions, Toriel had driven to a forest on the outskirts of town. From there, they arrived at an old log cabin, and it was in poor condition.

"Well, here we are. My 'humble' abode." Susie announced, opening the rotting door.

Toriel stepped inside, looking over the decrepit den of decay. From this sight alone, she made up her mind. "Susie, pack your bags. I'm taking you in. This is no place for someone like you."

That morning, Kris woke up to a familiar voice, but it wasn't his mother. "Rise and shine, Kris!"

He looked to the side of his bed, seeing none other than... "Susie, what're you doing here...?"

"Your mother took me in. You two won't be alone anymore." Kris's eyes widened at Susie's words. She was living with them now!

With that, Susie headed back to the door, looking at Kris with a genuine smile. "You look happy."

"Yes, I am. Your mom turned the unused guest room into my bedroom. She's got a good heart. Now, c'mon. Breakfast is almost done." Susie left the room, leaving Kris to contemplate how this could've happened.

Getting out of bed, Kris realized he never got to talk to Susie about her parents like he wanted to ever since finding out that she had been living alone. He headed downstairs, seeing Susie at the kitchen table. "Susie, I wanted to talk to you about your parents yesterday."

"Toriel already talked it over with me after you went off to bed last night. You don't need to worry. I've just been trying to not let my grief get the better of me, which is why I've always seemed so... aggressive. You called me here, and she gave me the chance to open up, to let it all out. I should be thanking the both of you. You never gave up on me, no matter how badly I treated you. Even now, I don't think I deserve that kindness."

"Susie, the fact that you've managed as long as you have proves that you were not only deserving of a better life, but you were in need of one. It wasn't your fault. The 'school bully' thing? That's not who you really are."

Without warning, Susie enveloped Kris in a great big hug. "Thank you..."

Kris returned the embrace. "I only did what I felt was right."

* * *

My head is going places.

However, I'll be seeing you next time.


	3. CH2

S11-2  
**The new Susie**

* * *

It was the first day of school since Susie moved in with Kris and Toriel Dreemurr, and so much had changed or been revealed about her in so little time. Her eye color was shown to change with her emotions, mood, and feelings, so her eyes had taken on a calm white with green irises. With better hygiene available to her, Susie's teeth have started turning from a practically rotten yellow to a healthy white. She actually read a book of her own choosing, taking an interest in algebra. She was amazing at drawing, and had very neat handwriting, as evident by the new recipe she had written just yesterday. Among all this, her demeanor was a lot more social.

Toriel had driven Kris and Susie to school early, and Susie was wearing a new outfit, consisting of a rose pink t-shirt, a cyan jacket with the Dreemurr crest on the back and a sky blue stripe around the torso and sleeves, brown cargo pants, and shoes with a blue underside, all handmade by Toriel.

Kris and Susie entered Ms. Alphys's classroom, seeing that nobody was there yet, not even Ms. Alphys. Susie grabbed a piece of chalk, but instead of eating it, she started writing on the chalkboard. It was a series of mathematical equations, but no solutions yet.

The school bell rang, meaning that the school session was about to begin.  
The other students entered the classroom. Berdly, Catti, Jockington, Monster Kid, Noelle, Snowy, and Temmie. Ms. Alphys arrived soon after, noticing that Kris and Susie were early instead of late for once.

"Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the weekend. I don't really have an assignment for you today, so..." Ms. Alphys then noticed the math questions on the board. "THAT will be your assignment." She proceeded to pass out pencils and sheets of paper.

Everyone copied down the questions, then got to work on solving them.

By the time the lunch bell rang, everyone was done, giving Ms. Alphys time to grade the papers.

Berdly took up too much space on his paper for the writing to be legible, plus the answers Ms. Alphys could make out made absolutely no sense, earning him an F-. "'Handwriting'... More like handWRONGing, Berdly!"

Catti may have gotten the answers right, but she didn't show her work, meaning she used her phone's calculator. No work + cheating = F-.

Jockington's handwriting was a bit... off, but then again, he had to use his tail, however the work and the resulting solutions were still readable, but he didn't get all the answers right. C+ for him.

Monster Kid's paper was blank. No questions. "Right. No arms. I'll give him a pass on this one."

Noelle's work was a bit... scrunched up. "Trying to save space, Ms. Holiday? Hm." She got a B.

It was rare to not see or hear any comedic quips from Snowy, and his paper was one of said rarities. The work was a bit spread out, but other than that, legible and acceptable, even if he made a few miscalculations. B-.

Temmie's paper made absolutely no sense. Somehow, the pencil graphite was FLOATING ABOVE the sheet of paper, AND it wasn't even related to math! "What the heck..." The most disturbing part of this was that the graphite... was MOVING! Ms. Alphys decided to lock it away, but she would be having illogically bizarre dreams about the randomness she just saw.

Kris's paper wasn't bad, but he did manage to get one problem wrong. He failed to notice the decimal point. Oh well... A-.

Susie's work was a big surprise. The questions were written down neatly, and the work wasn't too spaced out. Perfectly readable, and every single problem was solved correctly. A+ for her.

In the cafeteria, Kris, Susie, and Noelle were sitting at the same table, eating their lunch and enjoying a friendly conversation. "So, Kris's mother just up and adopted you from that log cabin in the forest?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really say 'adopted'. She only took me in under her care. On a side note, you don't have to worry about me bullying others around anymore. Those days are over, done, finito." Susie flayed her hands into the air for emphasis.

"Well, I'd say the bullying was only a taste of your true inner strength." Kris stated.

"Thanks, Kris. Nice to know I still have potential."

"Susie, maybe you'd like to... to..." Noelle was being nervous... again.

"You wanna ask her out?" Kris surmised. Noelle covered her blushing face in utter embarrassment.

Susie spoke up. "Noelle, I'm not sure it would work out between us. Don't get me wrong, but I only like you as a friend. You need to have more confidence in yourself. Maybe Monster Kid's looking for his soulmate, and maybe, just maybe, that might be you."

"I... I don't know."

"He might be a better choice for you than I am. Who knows? You might just warm up to him." With that, Noelle got up and headed over to where Monster Kid was sitting.

"Why didn't you say 'yes' to her?" Kris asked.

"Like I said, I just don't see me and her working out."

"She's had a crush on you for... I don't even know how long."

"Well, have YOU had a crush before? Don't say it was Ralsei, since I know you two are just friends."

"There was this girl I knew last year, and I... I couldn't help but fall for her, but... she said the same thing you did. She said it wouldn't work out..."

Susie could feel the sadness in his voice. She wouldn't let him be heartbroken again. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be your girlfriend."

At this, Kris blushed, his eyes wide. "What...?"

"You heard me." She pulled him into a hug. "I just don't want to see you sad anymore."

Lunchtime ended, and everyone went back to class, but Kris's thoughts were elsewhere. "Did she really mean it?"

Ms. Alphys passed out the graded papers.

"You need to fix your atrocious penmanship, Berdly! I could barely even read this gobbledygack! You call this 'handwriting'? I'd say it's handWRONGing!" Serves him right!

"Catti, I know you're always on your phone, so you'd have logically used the calculator on it! You know that constitutes as cheating, right? You won't learn it if you don't do it yourself!" Catti slowly lowered her phone and narrowed her eyes in irritation. Ms. Alphys lightly slapped her in the face. "Don't you dare give me that look, young lady. Do you WANT to be sent to the principal's office?"  
"No..."

"Good. I hope you learned your lesson." She moved on.

"Jockington, you did your best, but... there's room for improvement." He slumped down in disappointment.

"Monster Kid, I know you don't have arms, so I gave you a pass on this. I'm sure the technical scientists can work on a solution for you."

"You mean it? I get to have arms?!" He got excited fast.

"Noelle, your work may be all bunched up, but I could still read it, unlike Mr. Flappy-Fingers over there." Noelle giggled at the very fitting name.

"Snowy, congratulations on not making a single joke during this assignment. I'm impressed. You did pretty well, even though you made a few sliiight miscalculations. You could do better, but well done nonetheless." Snowy felt pretty proud of himself.

"Temmie... I'm not even going to bother. That's how freaky it is." Utterly disturbing.

"Kris, you missed one. I understand it was the only problem with decimals, so you weren't ready for that. Otherwise, you did well." Kris looked over his paper, seeing his mistake. If he'd carried the 7 over the 5, he'd have gotten it right. How could he have missed the decimal?

"Susie, you got it all. Those were some pretty advanced equations, but you figured them all out like they were nothing. That's a pretty big improvement for your grades. I'm impressed."

The class went by reasonably quickly, giving Kris and Susie time to get ready to go home.

"Hey, Susie!" They looked to the source of the voice, seeing an angry Berdly.

"Why the long face, Mr. Flappy-Fingers?" His left eye was twitching at Susie's words. He's pissed.

"Cool it, Mr. Ego. I'm sure you don't wanna be sent to the principal's office." Kris added.

Now Berdly was steaming mad. "I don't know what game you think you're playing here, but I swear I am going to-"

Toriel showed up. "Would you please refrain from threatening them?" Berdly shut up right on the spot.

Once Kris and Susie were in the car, Toriel turned back to them. "Kris, Susie, is there any place you'd like to go before we head home?"

Kris thought about Asgore's flower shop, the Flower King, but decided not to suggest it, since Toriel would be pretty mad about it, so he thought about a restaurant. "Susie, you wanna go to Chipotle?"

"Oh my goodness, Kris, you read my mind!"

"Chipotle it is." Toriel was in favor. They were gonna have a good meal.

On the way there, Kris thought about the lack of any previously notifying factor for Susie's behavior. "You've seemed different today, Susie."

"You letting Toriel take care of me was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't wanna make you regret it. The bully you knew is gone, and now... I'm a whole new Susie."

* * *

The aggressive attitude that makes a bully most likely stems from childhood severities. By letting her come to terms with her past, Susie's given up the aggression.

Chipotle... One of my favorite restaurants!

See you all next time.


	4. CH3

S11-3  
**Feelings arise**

* * *

Ever since that day of school, Kris has been experiencing a warm sensation in his chest. He was feeling a warmth in his heart. Out of nowhere, Susie's voice echoed in his head. 'If it makes you feel better, I'll be your girlfriend.'

It was Thursday morning, and Kris had gotten up early, having heard Susie's footsteps nearing the door. "Kris, wake- Oh, you're already up. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Susie turned to leave, but Kris put a hand on her shoulder. "Susie, wait. There's something I have to tell you."

"Well, hurry up. We've got less than half an hour until school starts."

Not knowing how to put it into words, Kris pressed his lips against hers.

When they parted, Susie stood there, her eyes wide and the purple of her face overtaken by a red blush. "This is about what I said a few days ago, isn't it?! I wasn't being serious! OK, I was, but... Oh, forget it." Susie pulled Kris into a hug, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, and yet... she liked it. "About what I said, I'm glad I said it. Feel better?"

"Yes." Kris said happily.

"Good. Now, let's get ready for school."

Classic bacon and eggs, a good way to start the day. "Susie, I couldn't help but overhear that you and Kris were having a nice conversation while I fixed up breakfast. Anything you'd like to share?" Because she still had food in her mouth, Susie simply reached over, took hold of Kris's left hand, and held it up in her own. "I see. Kris, I'm so proud of you. Susie, I'm trusting you to take good care of him." At Toriel's words, Susie blushed.

Swallowing the bite of bacon she had in her mouth, Susie responded. "I won't let anything happen to him. You can count on me."

Later at school, Kris and Susie were busy drawing on a single piece of paper. It was a diagram of Monster Kid, but they added mechanical arms. Monster Kid himself was looking at what the two were drawing. "Yo. That looks awesome."

Once it was done, Kris got up to show the picture to Ms. Alphys, leaving Susie and Monster Kid to talk for a bit. "Susie, are you and Kris... a thing?"

"A 'thing'? Whatchu talkin about?"

"Y'know, like... are you and Kris... dating?"

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow afternoon. How about you and Noelle?"

Monster Kid was flustered by the very thought of her. "I... I'd wanna take it nice and slow. I don't want to rush into this."

"Yeah, we might wait a week or two. I'll ask about what Kris thinks at lunch."

During lunchtime, Kris and Susie were finishing their meals. "If your mom worked in the cafeteria, the food here would be a lot better."

"Well, yeah, it would. No argument there, Susie."

Susie then recalled what she and Monster Kid were talking about in class. "Kris, when do you think we'd start... y'know... dating?"

"Friday afternoon, next week. Let's not rush into this."

"That's the same thing Monster Kid said about him and Noelle. He said he'd take it nice and slow."

"I'm happy for him."

"Me too."

"Does Berdly seem... irritable to you?" Kris wondered.

"Yeah. He's normally cocky, hotheaded, and egotistical, but now he's added irrational, irritable, and short-tempered. Too bad he's still selfish. I wish he got rid of that so he'd be more... tolerable."

"You and me both, Susie."

Lunchtime was over, so classes were resuming. Kris and Susie made their way back to the classroom, hand-in-hand.

"OK, class, we're gonna have another monthly project. This time, I'll choose the partners. Kris is with Susie, Noelle is with Monster Kid, Jockington is with Catti, Berdly is with Snowy, and Temmie is with-"

"Tem partner with... EG!" Out of nowhere, Temmie pulled out her black-and-white hardboiled egg.

"Yeah. You're with the egg. Anyway, I'll let you all choose your own projects this time."

"A monthly project where you have free reign over what the project is? Cool!" Monster Kid exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"Someone's excited." Kris whispered to Susie, who snickered in response.

"I would be too."

Thinking back to the project, Kris leaned back over to Susie. "What do you have in mind for our project?"

"3D printing?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of... cuisine. We could make our own recipe, then share the treats we make with the class."

"Not a bad idea. How good are you at it?"

"I've helped mom in the kitchen more times than I can recall. I even tried my hand at making my own dish."

"How'd you do?" Susie wondered.

"There's plenty of room for improvement, but other than that, not half bad."

"Once we head home, what say we start working on that recipe?"

"Don't you think we should ask what everyone likes first?"

"Right. Sorry, Kris. Why don't we do that tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, beautiful."

Susie was caught off-guard, a blush showing across her face. "B-b-beautiful...?"

"Well, yeah. You're beautiful, smart, strong as steel, tough as a cinderblock, I could go on. In the end, it's who you really are inside that counts." Susie could feel her face heat up and her soul pound inside her chest. She was touched by Kris's words. To think that she almost bit his face off a month ago, and now she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

I was never really into people pairing Kris with Ralsei. It just... didn't make much sense. This pairing, however, is more logical.

See you all next time.


	5. CH4

S11-4  
**First date**

* * *

The entire class's collective preferences were cataloged, allowing Kris and Susie to devise a recipe everyone would like, which was easy-to-make buckeye cookies. Their chosen project was a whole new snack the entire family could enjoy. Ms. Alphys greatly approved of the idea, even if she did mouth-water a bit at the suggestion.

Today was the day Kris and Susie went out on a date. "I'm not gonna lie, Kris. That's a nice outfit choice." Susie commended.

Kris was wearing a white T-shirt with a green star on it, green jeans, and his casual shoes. "Well, today's a special occasion. You?"

"I decided to throw out that old outfit I had. It reminded me of the bully I once was. I don't want it anymore."

"Wherever we go, whatever we do, it's your choice."

"I appreciate it, Kris, but I'll let you decide."

"You're the one who suggested to be my girlfriend, so you started this relationship, which means the honor should go to you."

"Heh heh... Alright. I hear there's a bowling alley nearby. It might be a bit out of town, but it's within walking distance. We should get there by 4:00, more or less."

"Sounds good."

They eventually made it to the bowling alley. Strike Zone Lanes. Epic music was playing, and there were a lot of Monsters in the building, including Noelle and Monster Kid... who had those mechanical arms?! They may be mechanical, but it looked as if they were covered in a sort of leather padding, likely to seem more natural.

MK rolled a red bowling ball down the lane, scoring a Strike! "BOO-YAH!" With that game over, MK decided to sit down next to Noelle and relax. Looks like they were on a date too.

Just then, Noelle noticed Kris and Susie, waving for them to come over. "Kris, Susie, I didn't think you two would be here!" She exclaimed.

"It was Susie's idea, and I think it was a great idea."

"I didn't know you'd be here either. How's it goin, MK?" Susie asked.

"Paid Noelle's father a visit in the hospital on Sunday, then I got my arms on Tuesday. Those techy guys work fast."

Noelle happily spoke up. "You were right about him, Susie! I'm really enjoying the time we spend together. Not only that, but he just fills me with so much confidence."

MK then turned his attention to Noelle. "Your last name is Holiday, right?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"I guess that would eventually make us... 'Happy Holidays'!" Noelle let out a giggle. "Oh, that laugh... Another thing I love about you. Add that to the list, and... it's already a long list."

"So I guess this just became a double date?" Kris questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. Take a seat, order up, and do some bowling if you want." MK said, leaning playfully on Noelle's shoulder.

Kris and Susie looked over the menu.

"Ooh! Kris, this one's a favorite!" Kris looked where Susie was pointing. It was one of the classics. The Strike Zone Philly: Philly sirloin steak grilled with onions and bell peppers smothered with melty provolone cheese piled into a warm hoagie bun.

"That sounds good. What do you want for your side?" Kris asked.

"How about... nachos?" Fresh tortilla chips served with warm queso.

"Ooh. Let's make it a double order. Pepsi?"

"Great minds think alike." Susie commended, putting her menu down.

"Double order it is."

With the food ordered, the group enjoyed a nice conversation. "So, Susie... You've been... acting differently for about two weeks now. Did something happen?" MK wondered.

"Only Kris's mother bringing me under her personal care after seeing that old log cabin I've been living in. When I moved in, she opened my eyes, and I decided that enough was enough, so the whole bullying thing is gone forever. Noelle, after you went over to MK after I said to try your luck with him, Kris and I had a heartfelt conversation. He had his heart broken about a year ago by a girl he fell for, so I suggested to be his girlfriend. One thing lead to another and here we are." Susie explained.

"MK, you said you went to visit Noelle's dad in the hospital, right?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"What did he say?"

"He made me promise to keep her safe, so I vowed to protect her..." MK put a mechanical hand to his chest. "...with my life."

"The fact that you'd sacrifice yourself for her says how much you truly love her."

"As epic as it may sound, it's a serious matter." MK turned to his girlfriend. "Noelle, why don't we take a stroll through a garden later this evening? There's... something I want to ask you... in private." MK was planning something special.

Kris brushed the hair out of his face, revealing eyes. Susie looked on in fascination. "Kris, your eyes..." Kris looked at her uncomfortably. "Your eyes are ocean blue."

"Is... that a problem?"

"No. Why would you think ocean blue eyes are a bad thing? Ocean blue is my favorite color!" He smiled at Susie.

The lights dimmed, with disco lights going on all over the place. "Kris, Susie, Noelle, how good are you all at dancing?" MK asked as he got out of his seat.

"Decent."

"I never tried it."

"Let's dance!"

MK took Noelle's hands and they began dancing to the pounding beat of the music, followed by Kris and Susie.

Despite having never tried dancing, Susie was a pro, feeling the rhythm as she moved. Kris studied her dance moves, then synchronized with his partner.

The two couples danced so hard that they began to sweat, with Kris and Susie tiring out first. MK and Noelle were still going! "Wow...! Look at 'em go!" Susie awed. MK was a lean, mean dancing machine, and Noelle was having a lot of fun!

The dance was coming to an end, but right as they finished, they bent down for a dip, with Noelle being held up by MK's artificial left arm. The two remained like that for a few seconds before finally sharing a kiss.

Kris and Susie were clapping in applause, cheering them on.

Now that the dance was over, the two couples had worked up an appetite, which was convenient because the food had just arrived. "Two orders of the Strike Zone Philly, a side of nachos, and a Pepsi?" The waiter asked, to which Kris and Susie raised their hands, thus receiving their meal orders. "Two orders of eight boneless wings with BBQ sauce and Orange Crush?" That belonged to MK and Noelle.

"Y'know, Kris, you could've chosen something else on the menu." Susie stated.

"Well, they got a double order, and what you chose sounded better than what I had in mind, so of course we'd make it a double order. Delicious."

"Yeah, I did pick a favorite. It tastes pretty darn awesome."

"Susie, when you have ideas, you have good ideas." Kris commended.

"What if I announce to everyone here that I love you?"

"Well, then let it be known."

Susie chuckled nervously. "Uh... On second thought, I'll wait until we get engaged."

"What kind of ring would you want me to propose to you with?"

"Can we do silver with a sapphire?"

"I'm sure my mom could give me something better to use."

"I may be new to dating, but I already have a tip for you." MK said, raising his glass of Orange Crush. Kris, Susie, and Noelle listened closely. "Keep calm, and just be yourself." MK then turned to his girlfriend. "Noelle, you don't need me around you to be confident. I believe in you." At his words, Noelle blushed and happily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm enjoying my time here with you, Kris. Maybe we should come here more often. What do you say?" Susie asked, putting a hand on Kris's shoulder.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

"Oh my god, Kris, that was cheesy!" The couple shared a round of laughter.

* * *

Here's the music playing at the bowling alley. **[** /watch?v=x6yYv6y3OvU **]**

Kris and Susie are together, MK and Noelle are together, and we'll be seeing more of their experiences.

Because the students are in a sort of high school in Deltarune, I assume that the average age for them is around 20, so there's your additional detail, just in case.

Susie prefers ocean blue? I've always been more of a 'default blue' sort of person.

See you next time, guys!


	6. CH5

S11-5  
**We're all together now**

* * *

Kris and Susie have been dating for a few years now, and today was a special day. Toriel bought the ring Kris would keep in a little padded box for when the time was right, along with another for himself, and now Kris was at the park with Susie, who was sitting on a bench near the fountain. Kris sat down next to her.

Susie was reminiscing. "Y'know, when I was only 6, my parents would bring me here a lot. I always loved being here."

"I thought there was something special about this place to you. Every time we passed by, you'd always turn and look at it, lost in thought."

"The fact that you suggested coming here means a lot to me. Thank you, Kris." The two shared a moment in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company in such a memorable place.

"Maybe this special place of your past could be a special place to start a new chapter of your future?" Kris suggested, clutching the box with the ring in his jacket pocket. Susie looked at him, a bright crimson shining on her face. "Susie, we may have had a rough start, but the more time we spent together, the more I wanted to get to know you. Having you as a friend kindled a flame in my heart that had long been extinguished, and becoming a couple made it brighter than ever. With that burning fire, what say we forge our future together? What do you say, Susie?" He took out the box, opening it to show Susie a silver ring with two sapphires in it. "Will you marry me?"

Susie could hardly contain her excitement. She was so happy right now. Kris, her closest friend, her boyfriend, had brought her to the park that was so very special to her, and proposed to her in the middle of that same park. "Yes."

Kris slipped the ring on Susie's finger, then put the other ring on his own, sealing their relationship. The two then happily embraced each other in a warm hug.

With his head pressed against her chest, Kris could hear a faint heartbeat, while at the same time, he could feel his own, and each beat was in perfect unison with hers.

Two hearts that beat as one.

"How do you think Ralsei and Lancer will react?" Susie wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. When we get our own place, maybe we could head down there and visit without drawing any suspicion?" Kris suggested.

"You just threw that idea together, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Susie chuckled. "Well, there's no school today, and Toriel's at... wherever she goes at this time of day, so why don't we head on over now?"

"She sometimes goes to church, and when she does, she gets home at somewhere around 6:00 in the afternoon. We've got about four hours." Kris stated, looking at his phone.

"How do you know she's at church?"

"Mom brings her book of hymns with her when she goes to church. It wasn't on the table next to the door when we left."

"Oh. OK."

"I'll set an alarm on my phone for 5:30 PM. You ready?"

"Definitely."

Kris and Susie made their way to the school, which was indeed closed for the weekend. Kris tried the door, finding it unlocked. "Let's mosey."

"Right behind you, Kris."

They reached the supply closet, and within it was a pitch-black abyss, the entrance into the Darkner World. Just ahead of the door, a few papers lied on the floor.

The two stepped inside, the door closing itself behind them. The papers began to shift and shake before falling and evaporating into the darkness, with Kris and Susie plummeting into the Darkner World.

They landed, with Kris falling into Susie's arms from the drop, and her new outfit reflected the changes made to her casual attire, but the only visible differences were a color change and the absence of the spiked bands on her arms.

She let him back on his feet, then they took a gander at their surroundings.

"Looks like things have changed since the last time we were here." Kris was right, since there was a new path for the taking, which looked like a handmade bridge.

Kris and Susie crossed the bridge, eventually ending up at the castle in which they first met Ralsei. They heard humming, which meant he was nearby.

Ralsei emerged from a nearby door, unaware that he had visitors. "Kris! Susie! You came back!"

"Hey, Ralsei."

"Yo."

"Why did you come back?" Ralsei asked.

"We've got some news to share with you and Lancer. Speaking of which, where is he?" Kris wondered.

"Lancer's been taking an interest in a few of the books in the castle's library, even though he keeps asking specifically for motorcycle material." Ralsei explained.

Without warning, the familiarly obnoxious sound of Lancer's motorbike could be heard. Ralsei took three steps back, and Lancer's motorcycle skidded to a stop right where the Prince just was. "Wassup, clowns?!"

"Kris and Susie have news to share with us. Go ahead, you two."

Nodding to each other, Kris and Susie revealed their rings. "Kris and I are engaged!"

"Oh... my... spades...! CONGRATULATIONS!" Lancer exclaimed excitedly.

"So, you two are together now, huh? When's the wedding?" Ralsei asked.

"We don't know yet. Maybe in two weeks?"

"If you like, Susie, we could have it in one." Kris suggested.

"Nah. Make it three."

"Well, with the prophecy having been fulfilled, Lancer and Rouxls Kaard were holding a petition for any Darkners wishing to move to the Lightner World." Ralsei stated.

Lancer chimed in. "It's true! Everyone's accepted!"

"There's still just one problem." Ralsei added.

"Yeah, we need a way to open the path to the Lightner World."

"OK, make that two problems. We need to find a way to cross over AND we don't know where to go."

"I think I remember something about an empty village on the other side of the forest. I caught a few glimpses of it back when I lived in that log cabin in the woods. I even explored the place, and found that it was completely abandoned." Susie said.

"An abandoned village?" Ralsei wondered.

"Yeah. The place was flippin' huge. If we find a way for you all to come on over, you can stay at the village."

"How did you get back out anyway?" Lancer wondered.

"The Dark Fountain was like a locked door, and my soul acted as the key." Kris stated, his red soul appearing in his hands.

"Is that so? Huh. Lancer, you and Rouxls gather the Darkners. It's time."

Eventually, the group made their way to the Dark Fountain, which remained sealed. The rest of the Darkners were right behind them, waiting to ascend.

"OK. Here we go." With that, Kris let out his soul, opening the way back.

"Alright, everyone! Single file! One at a time! Keep the noise to a minimum until we get to the village! Kris, when the last Darkner is on the other side, come on through." Susie then headed through the pathway, leading the Darkners through the forest behind the school to bring them to the village on the other side.

One by one, the Darkners crossed over, bringing so much luggage with them. They all had their own personal possessions, and it only made sense to bring those along.

Susie had walked ever so quietly out of the school, through the forest, and to the abandoned village on the other side, with the Darkners following behind her.

In a matter of time, there was only one Darkner left in line. "I suppose this means we'll be seeing each other more often?"

"You've got nothing to worry about, Ralsei. Head on through. I'll see you on the other side."

With Ralsei having crossed the worlds, Kris decided to head on through, his soul vanishing with him, sealing the passage once more. The Darkner World had gone empty, but there were two purposefully left behind. One was condemned to spend the rest of his life in the dungeon of his own castle, and the other would bring nothing but chaos.

Back in the Lightner World, Kris appeared in the supply closet, dressed in his casual attire. Ralsei was waiting just outside the door, still wearing his green robe, green hat, and magenta scarf. "This is your world?"

"We're just in the school me and Susie went to. Let's join up with the others."

On the way through the forest, Kris took out his phone and looked at the time. It was 4:51 PM.

"Kris, what does that mean?"

"I set an alarm on my phone before we went back to see you guys. Looks like it'll go off in little over half an hour. When it goes off, Susie and I should be heading home."

"Oh. See you tomorrow?"

"When everyone's all settled in, why don't you introduce yourselves, but leave out the Darkner World stuff, OK?"

"OK." Ralsei nodded.

With the abandoned village now populated, its new inhabitants got to work on restoring and retrofitting the place for their needs.

"Not what I was planning on doing today, but it's heartwarming to see them embrace a new life." Susie sighed happily.

"Yeah. Don't you think we should let mom know about our engagement?" Kris asked.

"Oh shoot! That's right! Hang on... She bought you the rings, didn't she?"

"She did."

"If she bought the rings, then she knew it would happen."

"Makes sense. Mother knows best."

"A mother who thoughtfully purchases rings for her son and his girlfriend. That kindness reminds me a lot of my own mother."

After talking to the village inhabitants to see how they were doing, Kris felt something vibrating in his pocket. The alarm on his phone was going off. "Susie, it's time to head home."

"The alarm went off?"

"Yeah."

"OK, let's get home."

Kris and Susie crossed the forest, returning to their hometown, and as they neared their home, Toriel pulled in.

"Mom, you're home early?" Kris wondered.

"Yes, the session was cut short. One of the priests fell ill. I wished him well. Now, is there anything you'd like to tell me about what happened today?" Nodding to each other, Kris and Susie showed Toriel that they had their rings on their fingers. She smiled brightly at them. "I knew it would work out between you two."

* * *

The Darkners have been brought to the light, but both Lancer's dethroned father and Jevil were left behind. **Good riddance.**

Kris and Susie are engaged now, and they'll end up married soon.

See you all next time.


	7. CH6

S11-6  
**Wedding day**

* * *

It was an absolutely gorgeous day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On this beautiful day, Kris and Susie were to be married.

The park that Susie often visited in her childhood, the same park in which Kris proposed to her, was now the place where the marriage would take place. Kris wore a green tuxedo, a red tie, and had a violet clipped to the side, courtesy of Asgore. Susie had on a cyan dress that had sky blue stripes around her chest and waist, outlined with rose pink, handmade by Toriel, who would be the one to join them together in marriage.

Kris stood on the podium, watching as Susie calmly yet happily made her way down. He had a tear in his eye, but wiped it away with a smile.

Everyone in town was attending, including Ms. Alphys, Berdly, Catti, Jockington, MK, Noelle, Snowy, Temmie, officer Undyne, and Asgore. The Darkners also joined in from the neighboring village. Even Kris's brother, Asriel, was among the crowd.

Eventually, Susie reached the podium, standing across from Kris.

Toriel cleared her throat, then began. "All dearly beloved, we are here to join together these two in marriage. Let it be blessed by God, and be held in high honor among all people, therefore is not to be entered to inadvisably or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and in awe of God. Kris and Susie, this is your special day. We are all very grateful that you have allowed us to share it with you. I hope that everyone here will help this couple to be all that God wishes for them to be as their lives go on. Please be seated." Everyone took their seats. "Kris Dreemur, do you take Susie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Toriel asked.

"I do." Kris happily replied.

"And Susie, do you take Kris to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." It was settled.

"Then by the power vested in me by the holy God of all that lives and breaths, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The newlyweds shared their first kiss as a married couple.

After the marriage, everyone was chatting. Asriel confronted Kris and Susie, wishing to talk with them. "You looked stressed, Kris, but you pulled through with a smile. I never thought you'd get married before me. I was beginning to think you wouldn't have a romantic partner until you were at least 54, but you proved me wrong. Married at 29. I always believed in you."

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot."

Susie spoke up. "Huh. Kris is 29, and I'm 30."

"Susie, I'll catch up to you next month."

"Happy early birthday!"

Asriel then turned to Susie. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. I'm Asriel Dreemurr, Kris's brother."

"I'm Susie. Well, I guess I'm Susie Dreemurr now. Nice to meet you, Asriel. Kris has told me all about you."

"Did he? Huh. Anyway, mom and dad told me about how Kris has been down in the dumps since I left for University. The fact that you've gotten him back up, and with a genuine smile on his face, really means a lot. Thank you."

"I guess he just needed that special someone in his life. Don't we all?" Susie had a point.

"Well, you got me there. Common fact of life."

"OK, everyone! Group picture!" Toriel attached a camera to a tripod stand, then put it on a delay so she could get into the picture too. Everyone got into position, with Kris and Susie in the middle of the very front, holding a bouquet of flowers. The camera beeped, immediately followed by the shutter clicking, and the picture was taken.

The party they had was absolutely spectacular, and the food was not only plentiful, but also delicious. Susie's long-gone appetite of consuming chalk had been replaced with a taste for mozzarella sticks dipped in marinara sauce. Quite the delicacy. "Oh my god! Forget the chalk! These things are GOOD!"

"They're also perfectly edible for pretty much anyone, unlike chalk." Kris stated, taking a bite out of another mozzarella stick. "Not as good as mom's pies, but you can't argue with the variety. Mozzarella sticks are a tasty treat the whole family can enjoy."

After the party, everyone went home, including Kris and Susie, who were now dressed in their casual attire, and Susie was nuzzling against Kris's shoulder.

"Susie, you're awfully clingy today. What's gotten into you?" Kris asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm feel so happy right now..."

"Is it me, or do you two look so perfect together?" Asriel teased, looking at them over the book he was reading, wearing a smug look on his face.

Kris noticed the smug expression he had. "Susie, eat his face off."

Asriel dropped his book on the floor upon hearing what Kris just said. "What...?" Susie got up and started slowly walking toward him, her sharp teeth visible. "Nope. Nope! NOPE!" He scampered out of the room.

Kris and Susie were laughing their rear ends off. "Oh, that was hilarious! HahahahaHAAA!"

"Nice job, Susie."

"Do you think he knows we were only joking around with him?"

Asriel's voice could be heard just outside the room. "OK, that joke got me pretty good, I have to admit. I think I almost soiled myself."

Susie sniffed toward the doorway, then pinched her nostrils. "'Almost'?"

"Alright, I think I'm going to need some new underpants..." Kris went to the closet, procured an unworn pair of boxers, and held them outside the door for Asriel to take. "Thanks." He then made his way to the bathroom, seeing as the bedroom was currently occupied.

"What do you think we should do?" Kris asked.

"My guess? We get our own place, take up a job, have a kid or two... You wanted to be a chef, right?" Susie questioned.

"Yeah."

"Let's get the same job then. You can teach me, and we'll work together."

"Olive Garden?" Kris suggested.

"Oooh. I could go for that."

* * *

See you next time.


	8. CH7

S11-7  
**A nightmare**

* * *

It's been about two years since Kris and Susie were married. They got their own house, got the jobs they were looking for, and Susie said that she might be expecting a little one.

About a week before their Anniversary, at night, Kris and Susie had just gone to bed. All was peaceful, until Susie was woken up by Kris, who was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating, and mumbling.

Without warning, Kris woke up screaming. "SUSIE!"

Kris was hyperventilating, having just suffered a panic attack as the result of a nightmare. "Hey, you alright?" Susie asked.

He turned to her, then hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his face, and Susie could hear him talking to her in relief. "You're OK... Thank God, you're OK..."

Susie returned the embrace. "Yeah, I'm OK. But are you? You must've had one hell of a nightmare."

"It was... It... Oh, who cares? You're alright, and that's all that matters to me right now."

That morning, Susie went to the Flower King, where Asgore Dreemurr was. "Susie? What brings you here?" Asgore asked.

"It's about Kris. He had a nightmare last night."

"Oh. Is he alright?" Asgore asked with concern.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me what it was about. All I know is that he woke up screaming my name, and he was relieved that I was still there."

"I'll ask him about it later. You enjoy yourself."

"Thank you."

Later that day, Kris and Susie went to Strike Zone Lanes, and the latter was competing against MK in a game of bowling.

In the first round, MK knocked down seven pins, while Susie scored a lucky Strike. MK ended up getting a Spare.

"Nicely done, Susie!" MK commended.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!"

"MK and I got married a week after you and Susie did! It was like a fairytale dream come true!" Noelle was beaming.

"I'm so happy for you two." Kris said, smiling.

"Thank you, Kris."

At that moment, Kris's phone beeped. "Hang on." Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Kris saw that he had a new message.

"Kris, come to the Flower King. There's something we need to discuss." ~Asgore

"I should get going. My dad's calling me for something."

"OK. I'll let Susie know."

Kris has left the building.

Eventually, the bowling match was over, and Susie had won. "YEAH! VICTORY!"

"Good game, Susie. You wanna go again next week? Doubles?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

Now that the game was over, Noelle joined the conversation. "Kris's father wanted him for something, so he had to leave."

"Oh. I should check in on him." Before Susie could turn to the door, her phone beeped, displaying a new message.

"I know what's bothering Kris. Can you come here please?" ~Asgore

With that, Susie departed, arriving at the Flower King in almost ten minutes. "Asgore?"

"Susie, I'm glad you could make it."

She looked around, seeing that Kris was nowhere to be found. "Where's Kris?"

"I sent him home. That nightmare Kris had last night? He said it was of you dying from childbirth."

It all made sense now. He woke up screaming Susie's name. He cried as he hugged her. Kris was afraid that Susie might die from giving birth. "Thanks for telling me this."

Now that she knew what was going on, Susie headed home, seeing Kris sitting on the outdoor bench that overlooked the garden in their lawn. She sat down next to the troubled man. "I know what's going on. Asgore told me. I'm not gonna die from childbirth. You've got nothing to worry about, K?" Instead of verbal response, Kris rested his head on Susie's shoulder. "Look... I'm not going anywhere, I promise. When our kid is born, I'll be fine. You know as well as I do how tough I am. I'll make it."

Kris looked into her eyes, concern still very much present within his own. "I haven't had a nightmare since the day after we first met."

"Care to tell me about that one?" Susie asked. "It's OK if you don't want to."

"I dreamt I was in my bed, back when I lived with mom, but I... I-I didn't feel like me. It was like looking through someone else's eyes. I could only watch as I hobbled out of bed and into the middle of the room. I watched my hand slowly raise into the air, and..."

"What happened next?"

"I tore out my own soul... That's when things got freakier. My perspective was left with my soul, and my body had a mind of its own. Remember that old birdcage in the room I shared with Asriel?"

"Yeah?" Susie was becoming increasingly alarmed.

"I watched as I threw my soul into it, and from behind those bars, I saw my own body pull a knife out of nowhere, wearing a sadistic, murderous grin. It was horrible..." Susie's eyes went wide as Kris finished retelling his last nightmare.

She pulled him into a warm embrace. "I'll keep you safe, Kris. No matter what."

"Thank you..."

Any and all real-life couples out there would understand the concern, the fear of losing their loved ones.  
Having a nightmare about it is within reason.

Remember the ending to Deltarune? That wasn't just a nightmare. That was his first nightmare.

I'll see you all next time.


	9. CH8

S11-8  
**Kids!**

* * *

Another day off for Kris and Susie, giving them time to play a few games together, such as Minecraft.

While the two were playing, Susie dropped her controller, let out a hoarse groan, and doubled over. Kris put the game on pause. "Susie, are you OK? What's wrong?"

She started panting. "I... I think my... my water b-broke."

Kris's eyes widened. He pulled out his phone and called the local hospital, letting them know about what was going on. Kris had driven Susie to the local hospital, where she was tended to by some of the medical staff.

While sitting in the hallway just outside, Kris saw a familiar face. "MK? You're here too?"

"Noelle's just having a scan taken to see whether or not she's..."

"You two must've had an eventful night earlier." At Kris's words, MK's yellow face turned red with embarrassment.

A door opened, and Noelle stepped out. MK got up and rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You and I are gonna be parents soon." She said happily.

"Oh... my... god... This is so exciting! Aren't you excited, Noelle?"

"I feel happy, I feel scared, I feel anxious, I'm all mixed up about this!"

"Whatever happens next, we'll get through it." With that, MK and Noelle turned to leave, bidding Kris farewell and good luck.

Within minutes, the other door opened, and a nurse peeked her head out. "Kris Dreemurr?" He sat up. "Right this way please." Kris followed the nurse into the operating room.

Upon entry, Kris spotted Susie in the hospital bed, holding a bundle of cloth. "S-Susie...?"

She looked up from the bundle, seeing Kris, revealing a happy smile on her face. "Come and look at our new little boy."

Kris made his way to the side of the bed, seeing that there was a little baby Monster boy in the cloth. "What should we name him?" Kris asked.

"How does 'Ian Dreemurr' sound?"

Kris smiled at Susie, then looked at their newborn. "Hi, Ian."

While Susie was being checked out for a full recovery, Toriel and Asgore entered the room. "Let me see my new grandchild. Please." Toriel demanded calmly.

"Mom, dad, this is your new grandson, Ian Dreemurr." Kris said, stepping aside.

"Oh, he's beautiful...!"

Without warning, Susie hoarsely groaned, clutching her stomach. "Oh, we got another one!" A doctor stated, looking over the nearby monitor.

"I think it'd be best if we waited outside." Asgore suggested, opening the door. Kris and Toriel followed him out, leaving lil baby Ian in the nurse's hands.

After several minutes, the nurse poked her head out the door. "Looks like Ian's got a sister."

The Dreemurr family headed back into the operating room, only to find that Susie was now holding two bundles of cloth. One bundle held Ian, and the other held his newborn human sister. "Let's name her... Abigail." Kris suggested.

Ian and Abigail Dreemurr.

Several weeks have passed, and despite not being on... the best of terms, Toriel suggested that Asgore should babysit the two younglings whenever Kris and Susie were both out, seeing how Asgore is so popular with kids nowadays, playing all sorts of games any chance they get.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short, but I'm starting to run myself dry on ideas. Let's just say 'the soils in my mind that grow my ideas are becoming less fertile, and I'm running low on seeds'. I could use some inspiration material.

See you all next time.


	10. CH9

S11-9  
**Family outing**

* * *

A few years ago, Ian and Abigail Dreemurr were born. Two months ago, Ian and Abigail turned 8 on the same day. Today, Kris, Susie, Ian, and Abigail were heading out for a nice family summer picnic, the location of which was under the shade of an old tree in that special park.

While Kris and Susie were busy setting up the picnic, Ian and Abigail were playing tag.

"Think we should tell them to be careful?"

Susie chuckled. "Let them have their fun, Kris."

The kids were chasing each other around. "Tag! You're it!" Abigail stopped running and turned around, seeing her brother sprinting away and laughing. She ran after him.

They ran around a tree, with Abigail eventually getting dizzy and falling over, giving Ian enough time to hide. When Abigail got back up, her brother was nowhere to be found.

While she searched for her brother, Abigail noticed her mother covering her mouth, keeping herself from laughing as she pointed to a nearby park bench. Abigail took a peek, seeing Ian laying flat on his back in the bench, and he didn't notice her yet. She jumped out, startling her brother. "BOO!" The children laughed, having a lot of fun.

While their children went back to playing tag, Kris and Susie were given ample time to converse.

"How's that head of yours?" Susie asked, gently poking said head.

"Haven't had any nightmares yet. Just heavenly dreams of our happy family."

"Are you sure you're not getting in my head at night? That's the exact same thing I keep dreaming of!"

"Great minds must think alike."

At this, Susie laughed. "HAH! You're hilarious!"

"It's true. You're a smart one."

"You really think I'm all of those things you said about me?"

"I KNOW so. I take one look into your eyes, and I see all that you are. And Susie, the words to describe what I've seen wouldn't fit on just one sheet of paper alone. I could write a book about it."

"You really think that much of me?" Susie asked, blushing.

Back with the kids, Ian and Abigail were having a lot of fun on the play set, until Ian tripped on one of the stairs, hitting his knee on a corner. Abigail heard him yelp in pain as he fell. "Ian! Are you OK?"

"Ow... My knee..."

"I think that's enough for one day."

As if on cue, Susie's voice was heard. "Ian! Abigail! Picnic's ready!"

"C'mon, bro. Maybe some food will take your mind off your leg while it heals."

"OK..."

Eventually, the children joined their parents, sitting down on the blanket.

Out of the picnic basket, Kris pulled out a thermos filled near the brim with ice-cold Mott's Apple Juice, while Susie procured a few picnic meals, consisting of pepperoni and provolone sandwiches, little cups of peach mango applesauce with plastic spoons, and marshmallows on pretzel sticks. The food was passed around on paper plates and the drinks were poured into plastic cups.

After a few minutes, Kris spoke up. "Kids, did you know that this park is a special place?" Ian and Abigail stopped eating and looked to their father, waiting patiently and eagerly for what he was about to say. "Your mother visited this park a lot when she was about your age, I proposed to her near that fountain over there, and we even got married under this... very... tree."

Susie blushed and smiled at him, greatly appreciating all he's done for her, and the fact that her husband was financing that park meant so much to the Monster, seeing as how he wished to keep it alive, green, and growing for as long as possible... just for her.

Eventually, after the picnic meals were done, the whole family sat in the benches near the fountain, watching the sunset.

While enjoying the moment, Kris noticed that they weren't alone. MK and Noelle Holiday were there too, along with their one daughter, Alita, who had just fallen asleep in her mother's arms, and their two sons, Gabriel and Theodore, sitting between their mother and father.

"Y'know, I'm thinking of buying dessert for the family. My treat." Susie stated, pulling out her wallet.

"Dairy Queen?"

Susie narrowed her eyes at Kris, but kept her smile. "How do you do that?" Kris shrugged, earning a chuckle from his wife.

* * *

How does he do that? I call the shots, yet I still remain without an answer to that question.

See you next time, folks. If you'll excuse me, I have to look for more inspiration and ideas. I'm still running low.


	11. CH10

S11-10  
**Motherly visit**

* * *

A peaceful Friday afternoon, a great time for all the kids to play around. Ian and Abigail were no exception.

As Kris and Susie were busy cooking dinner, they heard a knock at the door. "Kris, can you get that?"

"Sure thing." Kris exited the kitchen, then opened the front door, finding that the visitor was his adoptive mother, Toriel Dreemurr. "Hi, mom." He greeted with a smile.

"Hello, my child. It has been a long time, has it not?"

"Too long. I'm sorry we haven't visited you as of late."

"You were busy with your family. There is no need to apologize." Kris let Toriel inside, allowing her to take in the cozy interior. "You've been living well. How are Susie and the kids?"

"They're great. Susie and I have been working together nonstop. I think our manager has come to realize how much of a great team we are at work. The kids are a handful, especially Ian. Abigail, however, is mother's little helper. How have you been, mom?"

"Oh, I've been alright. Your brother became a technical expert. You would be surprised at how good Asriel is at fixing computers. Oh, and bless his heart, he's been donating some of the money he gets to charity. He's been living next-door to me ever since he graduated from University, and he's been such a great help around the house. I ask him for help, and he stops what he's doing and comes to my aid without delay. Y'know, I actually came down with a cold last month, and he made me some thyme tea and HE baked ME a pie!"

"I guess that kindness just runs in the family."

Just then, Susie came out of the kitchen, having just put something in the oven. "Hi, Ms. Toriel!"

"Hello, Susie. Just call me Toriel. Have you been treating Kris well?"

Susie blushed and chuckled. "You know it. Hey, dinner's almost ready. Maybe you'd like to join in?"

"Oh, of course."

With that, Kris got up off of the couch, opened the back door, and called out. "Ian! Abigail! Dinner!" Just under the minute, the two children rushed in, seeing Toriel, who Kris then proceeded to introduce them to. "Ian, Abigail, this is your grandmother, Toriel."

She waved warmly at her two grand-kids. "Hello, Ian. Hello, Abigail."

A beeping was heard from the kitchen, so Susie rushed in and opened the oven, pulling out a pizza with bacon bits. Kris then joined her in adding the tomatoes, lettuce, and a generous swirl of taco sauce left over from a Taco Bell meal on Tuesday. Everyone got a plate with two slices each, then sat at the table in the dining room just outside the kitchen.

"Oh, this is good. How did you make something like this?" Toriel asked, savoring the taste.

"Well, Kris and I decided to use a regular cheese pizza as a base, then build on top of that. I added the bacon before putting it in the oven while Kris mixed together those unused Taco Bell sauces. How do you like our new Spicy BLT Pizza?"

"Oh goodness, my mouth feels warm, but this meal is delicious."

Ian and Abigail were taking small drinks out of their cups of Hawaiian Punch with each bite they took, cooling their mouths off as they ate.

Eventually, the pizza was gone, and it was time for Toriel to go back home. "Your father was right! You two ARE quite the handful! Such energetic little cuties. I will visit again next week, OK?" The kids nodded, excited about spending time with their grandmother.

* * *

Well, that was a nice chapter, despite it being short.

Posted on 04/01/2019 at 11:25 AM, which means this chapter is the last one I will post before my 21st birthday, which is tomorrow.

Before I forget, be sure to check my profile regularly for any chapter updates.

See you next time.


	12. CH11

S11-11  
**Protected**

* * *

Another peaceful day in the lives of Kris and Susie. Ian and Abigail were staying over at their grandmother's house for the weekend, meaning Toriel would get to spend time with them for a couple of days.

On this nice Saturday evening, the two made their way to the village of the Darkners, visiting their old friends.

"Kris! Susie! Welcome back!" Ralsei greeted them. He'd grown over the years, his cloak having been replaced by a green scholar robe, yet he retained his green hat, but with his old scarf wrapped around the top, and it no longer made his face black as coal.

"Well, you've certainly changed." Kris remarked.

"No denying THAT obvious fact." Susie added.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? I've missed you both so much." Ralsei pulled the two into a warm embrace, which they returned.

"So, what's new?" Susie wondered.

"Well, you remember how I was a prince back in the other world?" Ralsei asked.

"Yeah, but you had no subjects." Kris replied.

"That's right. I decided to take a more... reasonable position. You're looking at the Moonlight Village's greatest scholar. Lancer's the mayor here. He may have been reckless and carefree before, but under my guidance, Rouxls Kaard has tutored him into a benevolent leader. Speaking of which, here he comes."

Lancer approached them, now of the size and stature of an average adult, his tongue no longer sticking out, and wearing a business suit and a tie with a polka dot pattern, but instead of circles, there were spades. Above all that, he had facial hair! "Kris and Susie Dreemurr, it brings me great joy to see you both again!"

"That's not how you normally talk!" Susie was right.

"I know. Ralsei and Rouxls Kaard steered me in the right direction. The way I've been doing it since then has felt... right. It's like my very soul was telling me I was doing it correctly. Anyway, how have you both been?"

"We've been doing well." Kris stated, resting his head on Susie's shoulder, making her smile.

"Oh, here comes Rouxls Kaard. Just so you know, I finally convinced him to stop talking in Early Modern English, so he should be more... intelligible." Ralsei stated.

Rouxls joined the conversation. "Ahh. The heroes return. How are the kids?"

"They're staying with their grandmother for the weekend, so they'll be back home tomorrow afternoon." Susie replied.

"Good. By the way, I have a request for you. A favor, if you will. We recently discovered the absence of Lancer's childhood motorcycle. I believe we left it back in the Dark Realm, and we were wondering if you could spare some of your time to recover it."

"Kris, what do you think?" Susie asked her husband.

"I guess we're on a scavenger hunt. Might as well look around for anything else that might've been left behind, right?"

"Good call."

Since school was closed for the weekend, Kris and Susie could enter the building freely, and they found that the unused classroom used for storage was unlocked.

One transition later, the two found themselves plummeting into the abandoned Dark Realm. During the descent, Susie took a hold of Kris, carrying him bridal-style before her sturdy legs made impact with the ground, after which she let him back on his feet, their outfits having been changed once more.

After eventually making their way back to the empty Card Castle, Kris and Susie started searching for Lancer's old room. Sure enough, the motorcycle was right by the remnants of the bed, which was seemingly stripped bare of all essentials, reduced to nothing more than a rusted frame.

Checking the old display, Kris found that it had more than enough fuel left to make the journey back, so he stepped aside as Susie took hold of it. She hoisted it up on here shoulder like her old axe, then turned towards the door. "Let's roll."

Once they arrived at the old elevator, which was somehow still operable, Susie pressed the button for the first floor. The trip back down would take a while, so the two passed the time with small talk.

"Why do you think Lancer would still want his old motorcycle?" Kris wondered.

Susie put the motorcycle down on its wheels. "Well, from what I've heard, he's had this thing for his whole childhood."

"It's basically something he's grown so attached to that he wouldn't want to let it go."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess we're not so different. We've all got at least one thing from our childhood we'd want to keep."

Once the elevator reached the first floor, something strange happened. The elevator shook violently for a moment, the light and the display above the door went out, and the panel with the buttons sparked and blew out.

This whole event startled Kris, making him grip Susie's waist with both arms, which she felt, understanding that he was frightened, and for admittedly good reason.

Nonetheless, they continued on their path, exiting the newly broken elevator, getting on the motorcycle, and driving it back to where they could leave the Darkner Realm.

As the two passed through a dark forest, they got the feeling of being watched.

"Susie, I don't think we're alone."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing."

Out of nowhere, a horrifying laugh was heard, but it wasn't the dethroned King of Spades, the voice was nowhere near deep enough to be him.

During the ride, a strange scythe was found with its blade stuck in the ground. As Kris reached over to pick it up so he could examine it, the scythe seemingly blinked out of existence. From the darkness of the forest, that strange voice was heard once more. "The bars come down, the world is free. I come in, there's no one here. Seems like everyone lost the game. Everyone... but you."

"Game?" Kris wondered aloud.

"What game?!" Susie demanded.

"You've made a mockery, a MOCKERY, of the game you call life. You broke the rules, the RULES! And that means... you are disqualified." A shadowy figure was then seen standing in their path.

"This guy's talking nonsense."

"Susie, run him over." Kris whispered.

"That'll knock some sense into him." Susie revved up the motorbike's engine again, then went full throttle, charging in at high speeds. The figure vanished, leaving behind a crudely drawn speeding ticket stuck to the dashboard. On the other side of the sticky piece of paper was a note.

"Chaos, chaos. I can do anything." ~Jevil

"Alright, 'Jevil'. What is it you're planning?" Susie asked aloud.

"Only to play this game with the rest of the world, the WORLD! We'll have so much fun, FUN!"

Without warning, a scythe flew out of the dark forest, its blade barely scraping against Susie's left cheek, leaving a visible scratch.

Another scythe came spiraling through, cutting Kris's right shoulder, which caused him to wince in pain and clutch it, a trickle of red dripping from between his fingers.

"KRIS!" At the sight of Kris's bleeding shoulder, something awakened within Susie, making her blood boil, her adrenaline rise, and her eyes become an angry yellow with a hint of red, accompanied by her green irises becoming black and squinting into thin slits. Susie turned off the engine and got up off the motorcycle, staring into the dark of the woods, listening for the sounds, waiting for movement.

The faintest rustling of leaves reached her ears, causing her to jerk her head around and face the source of the sound.

Within moments, the sound of another scythe slicing through the air could be heard, triggering her reflexes, and she caught the thrown weapon the moment it came within her reach, a deathly scowl forming on her face.

Once again, she waited, listening for the faintest sound of movement. The sound of a twig being stepped on without breaking prompted an immediate and accurized response as Susie threw the scythe, hearing Jevil's shriek as the weapon hit its target. That loud a noise alerted Susie to Jevil's exact location.

Without an instance of hesitation, Susie leaped into the woods, finding Jevil pinned to a tree by the scythe lodged in his arm. She grabbed him harshly by the neck and growled at him, her sharp teeth shown right before his eyes. "You hurt Kris again- In fact, you hurt ANYONE I care about, and I will find you, and eat both your arms, and then both of your legs, and then I will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand?"

Jevil's insanity was quickly fading, replaced by a newfound fear, stemming from the Monster tightly clutching his throat. "Please..."

"Yes! So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street... like a log... down a hill. Do you feel me?"

"I... I promise... not to... hurt... anyone. No more... games... Just... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Good." With that, Susie released her grip on Jevil, going back to normal and returning to Kris so they could continue on their way.

On their way back to the sealed Dark Fountain, Susie made a pit stop, searching the empty buildings for anything to help Kris's bleeding shoulder. She found a few abandoned first aid supplies, using them to sanitize Kris's wound before applying a layer of treated bandages to staunch the blood-flow, thus stopping the bleeding.

"Does that feel better?"

"My shoulder still stings, but it doesn't hurt as much. Thank you."

"When I saw that you were hurt, I... I don't know what came over me. I guess I kinda lost it."

Once Kris and Susie returned to the Moonlight Village, they gave Lancer back his motorcycle, then informed Ralsei and Rouxls Kaard of their encounter with Jevil in the woods of the empty Darkner Realm on their way back. Kris was brought to a medical station in the village, where the old bandages were replaced as Ralsei cast a Healing Prayer to help his wound heal a lot faster. With that done, Kris hid his bandaged shoulder under the sleeve of his shirt, hoping it would be gone before anyone else noticed.

"Susie, thank you for protecting me from that... psychopath."

"You know I'll always be there for you."

* * *

**I AM NOT DOING ROUXLS KAARD'S EARLY MODERN ENGLISH SPEECH PATTERNS! **That would be an absolute nightmare.

Do NOT harm Susie's friends or family, or else she'll go all Venom on you, with her senses and reflexes in a full-on hypermode. Jevil's gonna have nightmares.

See you all next time.


	13. CH12

S11-12  
**STRIKE!**

* * *

It was still Summer in the town, which meant no school for the children, a lightened work schedule for the adults, and three whole months of fun.

On this nice sunny day, while Ian and Abigail were visiting their grandma Toriel again, Kris and Susie headed to Strike Zone Lanes, seeing that the Holiday parents were there too. That epic music was still playing, pumping up anyone bowling.

"MK, Noelle, we challenge you to a game of bowling!" Susie declared.

That competitive glint sparkled in MK's eyes. "Challenge accepted."

"We're gonna mop the floor with you!" Noelle added confidently.

"We'll see about that. Me and Susie versus you and MK? Sounds like a fair match. I'm game."

A competitive match of bowling was now underway.

Kris went up first, rolling a ball down the middle of the lane, and 8 pins went down. Susie grabbed a bowling ball, then miraculously made a 7-10 split. Frame 1 for the Dreemurr family was a Spare.

MK rolled a ball hard, knocking down exactly half of the pins. Noelle rolled, but missed the 10th pin. Frame 1 for the Holiday family was an open frame.

Susie got another ball off the automated rack, then rolled it. STRIKE! Brimming with a fresh new jolt of adrenaline, Susie moonwalked her way back to her seat, sitting down next to Kris. "You're a natural!" He commended.

"Thanks!"

While MK and Noelle got through frame 2, Kris and Susie ordered up, getting two of the Big Lebowski: Grilled 1/2lb beef patty topped with cheese, lettuce, tomato, pickle, and onion, served on a warm bun. Noelle knocked over a solid 6 pins, and MK ended off frame 2 with a Spare.

Susie scooted out of her seat to let Kris take his turn. He knocked over 7 pins. Kris sat back down, giving Susie a high-five as they switched out. She got a Spare.

Noelle stepped up as MK looked over the menu at the table his family was sitting at, scoring a marvelous 9 pins. "I'm thinking about getting the Hot Poppers. What do you think, sweety?" Jalapeno peppers stuffed with cheddar cheese served with ranch.

"Never had 'em. They sound good. Your turn." MK got up and rolled a ball, landing the last pin, scoring a Spare for frame 3.

Frame 4 began, and Susie slammed another Strike into the score.

MK rolled, gaining yet another Strike.

Frame 4 was over fast.

Kris grabbed a ball, then knocked down a significant 6 pins. Susie took her turn, securing a Spare for frame 5.

Noelle managed herself a Strike, moving on to frame 6. "That was awesome!" MK cheered. One thing could be said for sure about Noelle: the overwhelming nervousness she had back in school was just completely gone, and she had MK to thank for her new self-confidence.

Frame 6 had gone by fast, with both teams scoring a Strike. Two teams of such high talent, going against each other in a competition, there was no wonder their scores were so high.

It was at that time that the meal orders came out. "Time out, you two! Food's here!" Susie called to the Holiday family.

Everyone took a break from the bowling match, sitting back down at their shared table. "Well, I have to admit that you two are seriously surprising me." MK stated.

"I've been practicing." Susie said.

"She has. I've seen it." Kris added.

"She's getting nothing but Strikes and Spares. How much practice has she gotten?" Noelle wondered.

"A LOT."

Eventually, the two families ate their meals, then got up to finish their match, starting off on frame 7. Kris scored 9 pins, leaving Susie to get the one left behind.

MK knocked over 5, and Noelle got the Spare.

On frame 8, Susie rolled another of her 'famous' streak Strikes.

Noelle brought down 8, then stepped aside for MK to secure the Spare.

Frame 9 came, and Kris scored up 8 pins, only for Susie to clean up the rest.

MK managed yet another Strike, ready for frame 10.

"Susie, I have something to say." Kris began.

"What is it?"

"You... are... a... fuhreaking... GOD!"

"I still can't believe I have so much potential, and yet I've been wasting it as a school bully so long ago!"

"Nobody really knew you well enough to tell you."

"That's fair."

Now it was frame 10, and Susie rolled the first ball. STRIKE!

MK scored one too, swapping out with Noelle as his ball knocked down all the pins.

Kris rolled, impressively scoring yet another Strike.

Noelle ALMOST got a Strike, but 2 pins were still standing. "Sorry, MK."

"No worries. You did your best. Besides, it's just a game."

With that going on, Susie rolled the last ball, wrapping up the game with one final Strike. MK followed it up with a Spare.

The bowling match was over. Kris and Susie Dreemurr had a score of 210. MK and Noelle Holiday had a score of 209. Victory by a single point.

"Well, that was fun. You won fair and square." MK said, offering a handshake.

Kris accepted the gesture. "A fun day in a fun summer, wouldn't you say?"

"No doubt."

* * *

I got a guest review asking for a game, so this is what I put together.

See you all next time.


	14. CH13

S11-13  
**Abigail's crush**

* * *

Ian and Abigail had just gotten through 9th Grade, and now it was Summer, so on this relaxing day, the Dreemurr family went to Chipotle for lunch. Once their meals were ready, they went to a table and chowed down.

"Do you ever look back on your life and try to picture things any different?" Kris wondered aloud.

"Well, I wished my parents never died."

"Oh. Forget I said anything..."

"You don't need to apologize, Kris. I shouldn't have put that out there so quick. It's not your fault."

While her parents were talking, Abigail's attention was drawn to a certain Monster boy outside. It was one of MK and Noelle's two sons, Theodore Holiday. He was outside with his family, enjoying a soft taco. Abigail was just looking at him, a love-struck look in her eyes.

"Abi. Abi? Earth to Abigail Dreemurr." Kris broke Abigail out of her trance-like state, getting his daughter's attention.

"Oh. Uh... Yeah?"

"Are you OK? I don't think we've ever seen you like that."

"I-I'm fine. I just..."

Susie looked to where Abigail was facing moments ago, seeing the Holiday family sitting at a table on the outdoor patio. "You're in love with one of MK and Noelle's kids, aren'tcha?"

She slumped back in embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Which one?"

"The one who looks like their father."

"Theodore? You're in love with Theodore Holiday?" Abigail's red face was the only answer her mother needed. "Your father and I will take care of it."

Later that evening, Susie was on the phone with MK, talking over her idea for a little play date. "I think I can manage that. Theodore's pretty much been the kind of person who puts others above himself."

"Yeah, same with Kris and the kids." Susie chuckled.

"Usual place?"

"While they get to know each other, how about you and I have a rematch?"

"Oh, you're on."

Later that day, the two families went to Strike Zone Lanes, bringing their kids. Ian, Alita, and Gabriel were sitting and looking over the menu. Noelle was dreamily watching her husband as he had a 1-on-1 bowling match with Susie. Strangely enough, Susie was getting Strikes every single time.

Abigail and Theodore were sitting across from each other, with Kris sitting next to his daughter for support. "Theodore, my daughter here likes you."

"Is that why she's so nervous around me? She's like a living earthquake with a panic attack waiting to happen."

"Emotional conflict, lovesickness, fear of rejection, a lot of things are going on with her right now."

"Well, she's very pretty." Abigail blushed at his words.

"Heh. I guess she takes after her mother."

"How long has she been into me?" Theodore wondered.

"Well, we saw her staring dreamily at you yesterday at Chipotle, wearing that love-struck smile on her face."

"Well, I've been told that I take after my father."

"You certainly do. I guess you've got that charm."

Theodore then turned to Abigail. "Abi, calm down. Look at me." She lifted her head out of her hands, looking her love interest in his maple brown eyes. "I think I... feel the same way. Your compassion toward others is something we have in common, and for that, I feel we're alike in more ways than not."

"Sounds to me like you two are perfect for each other. I'll just leave you alone to get better acquainted." Kris said, getting up and walking away.

Eventually, Susie beat MK at their bowling match, having somehow scored a full 300 points.

"A perfect game?! That's... IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I guess ever since Kris's mother took me in, I've started paying attention in class. Math sure is an interesting topic, and a useful one."

"You used MATH to beat me at bowling AND get Strikes every single time?!"

"Momentum, velocity, projectile mass, angle, distance to the pins, the lane's curve, I factored in every detail."

"Whoa..."

The food came out, consisting mainly of a few orders of the Strike Zone Philly. Everyone chowed down, enjoying their meal.

"What's this I've been hearing about your daughter falling in love with one of our two sons?" Noelle wondered.

"Abigail's fallen head-over-heels for Theodore." Susie answered, motioning toward the two teens sitting at the next table over. Abigail and Theodore were enjoying each other's company, sharing a BLT.

"You never really told us about the talk you had with Noelle's dad, MK." Kris had a point. He never went into detail about it.

"Right. Well, when I entered that hospital room with Noelle, her father looked confused." MK began.

"I told him about how me and MK were getting together, and he asked 'What about your crush on Susie?'. I told him that she only saw us as friends, and to try my luck with MK. She didn't break my heart. She turned it to face another. I may have been nervous as heck back when I had that crush on Susie, but being around MK has actually been one confident relief after another. As it turned out, she was right. I fell in love again." Noelle finished.

"Susie, we couldn't thank you enough for intertwining our paths."

"You don't need to thank me. I knew some basic details about the other students. Berdly is a selfish, self-absorbed egomaniac, so there was no way in hell anybody would like him. Catti is always on her phone, never paying attention to anything else, and she just doesn't care, which means she's just... Yea- no. Jockington's pretty OK, I guess, but he just... rubs me the wrong way. Snowy is nothing but comedic all the dang time, which tends to get old and annoying real fast. Temmie is just... Well, she's Temmie. What else is there to say about her? Not sure how she got through school. You, MK, are energetic, but you're always true to your heart and your friends, just like Kris, so I knew you would be the best match for Noelle."

"As a result, here we are, happily married, and raising two sons and a daughter." MK ended off, leaning playfully on Noelle's shoulder.

It was eventually time for the two families to go home.

Looking back, Kris saw Theodore give Abigail a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush like crazy. Kris chuckled, knowing that his daughter may have found the love of her life.

* * *

Holy helium! This chapter is fluffier than a puppy! (I LOVE puppies)

Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.


	15. CH14

S11-14  
**Uncle Asriel**

* * *

Another relaxing Saturday morning, but Kris and Susie had an announcement for their son and daughter. "Ian, Abigail, what would you say about meeting your uncle?" Susie asked. They got pretty excited.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Kris opened it, revealing his brother, Asriel. "Hey, Kris. Hey, Susie. It's been a while." He greeted.

"It certainly has."

"Asriel, we'd like you to meet your nephew and niece, Ian and Abigail." Susie gestured to the two in question.

Asriel turned his attention to the two young teens. "Ian and Abigail, huh? Mom's told me all about them. They're never boring."

"So, how have you been, bro?" Kris asked.

"Well, I should've told you this back when you and Susie got married, but... I met a girl in University that I-"

Susie interrupted him with more questions. "What's her name? What's she like? Is she a human or Monster?"

"Slow down, Susie. I'll get to that. Back to what I was saying... I fell in love with this girl I met in University, and she likes me back."

Kris looked puzzled. "She likes you back? How do you know?"

"I gave her a handful of flowers, complimented her, helped her out, then she left me a love letter. Now, to answer your questions, Susie... 1: Her name is Frisk Cerabelle. 2: She's sweet and kindhearted. 3: She's human."

Kris then noticed an engagement ring on Asriel's finger. "Am I right in assuming you two have already been dating for a while, and you'be asked for her hand in marriage?"

"You're right, Kris. I actually have the support of her mother, father, and older sister." Asriel returned his attention to the youngest of the family. "But enough about my love life! Let's head out and have a blast at... Kings Island!" He exclaimed, handing out family passes. "Oh, and just in case, you may want to bring along some swimwear."

Without warning, a car horn honked loudly. Everyone looked outside, seeing Toriel in her minivan. "Let's head out, everyone!" She called out.

Eventually, the Dreemurr family had arrived at a massive amusement park, and with everyone's family passes validated, they were good to go. After what felt like hours of waiting in line, the family made it into the gigantic park, then picked up a map for each present member.

"What ride do you wanna go on first?" Asriel asked.

Susie looked to her left, seeing Kris watching her, waiting for her to make a decision. She looked through the map, then made her choice. "Let's go with... the Congo Falls. Start small, y'know?" Nobody had any problems with Susie's choice, so the family headed past the Invertigo, seeing the Drop Tower's ring go down.

The line for Congo Falls was reasonable enough. Two more full loads, then it was their turn.

Eventually, the Dreemurr family made it to the front of the line. Each row of seats could hold four passengers, but only three were filled for two of them. Asriel, Ian, and Abigail sat up front, while Kris, Susie, and Toriel sat behind them.

The boat was slowly lifted up into a U-turn by a ramp of spinning conveyors, where it rolled through the U-turn, then slid down a slide of rushing water, covering a considerable distance upon reaching the bottom and causing a very large splash in the water at the bottom, leaving everyone drenched yet laughing. The boat rolled back around, sliding into the shack as the other car went down the waterslide, but not without a few small pumps blowing a stream of water into the air along the second U-turn, soaking the family further.

With the ride over, Asriel shook himself off, water sprinkling everywhere.

"That was fun. Where to now?" Susie asked, brushing herself off.

"I'm thinking we split into two groups. You and Kris go with Toriel, while Ian, Abigail, and I head elsewhere in the park."

"Well, I definitely couldn't have planned that out any better."

Asriel pulled his phone out of the nearby box, meant to hold any possessions that would be damaged by the water, then checked the time. "OK, It's 11:52 AM. At 4:15 PM, we'll meet back up at Tidal Wave Bay, all the way on the other side of the park. Sound good?"

"Stay safe." Toriel said, smiling.

While Kris, Susie, and Toriel made their way to the Bat, Asriel, Ian, and Abigail headed over to the Backlot Stunt Coaster.

The trio got into one of the car rides, which then boosted off down the track, spiraling upward twice before dunking down, passing three props that resembled police cars, complete with flashing sirens and sounds. The ride car then went by a few billboards and through a slanted shed before coming so a stop near some barrel props with a flammable danger label on them. On top of a nearby freight container was a fake helicopter, complete with a spinning rotor and the sound effects. The 'guns' on its underside had lights on the end that were turning on and off like a firing rotary cannon. From one of the barrels overhead, a fire flared up for a few brief moments before the ride car went through the hole just up ahead, coming out of the hole torn through the Backlot Stunt Coaster's own sign, ramping down, and ending up right back where it started.

"That was AWESOME!" Ian cheered.

"That was an adrenaline rush!" Abigail was shaking slightly, but still smiling.

"Where do you two wanna go next?" Asriel asked as they got off the ride.

"Adventure Express!" They replied in unison.

Eventually, the trio had reached the back of the line for Adventure Express, and Asriel sent his mother a text, asking her where she was. Toriel responded, saying that they were on their way to the Beast.

Once Asriel, Ian, and Abigail had reached the front of the line, they got in one of the cars. It started on its way down the track, under the bridge, through the trees, and into a tunnel, where it then came back out, going under another section of track before entering another tunnel. Once the ride car had reached the end of the second tunnel, it went up a ramp, then made a single spiral down before reaching another spiral and heading down a third tunnel, and on the other side was yet another spiral, going into yet another tunnel, within which there was an upward ramp, and within that tunnel were mechanical Mayan statues slamming their fists down on the pillar tops upon which they were positioned, and at the end was another Mayan statue, but with glowing eyes. Just like that, the ride was over.

After that, Asriel got another text from Toriel, saying that she's never felt so terrified yet excited in her life, but she was still having so much fun. The rest of their waiting time was spent on Viking Fury, the Racer, Diamondback, Boo Blasters on Boo Hill, Banshee, and even Drop Tower.

When Asriel checked his phone afterwards, he found that it was 4:09 PM, so the trio made their way to Tidal Wave Bay... on the other side of King's Island.

The whole family regrouped at Tidal Wave Bay, changing into their swimwear. While Ian, Abigail, and Asriel were playing in the water, Kris, Susie, and Toriel decided to sit back, maybe catch a few rays, and enjoy some relaxation.

"I assume Asriel told you about his engagement?" Toriel wondered.

"A girl he met in University, named Frisk Cerabelle." Kris stated.

"A real sweetheart. She works as a park ranger, even volunteering part-time at a nature reserve, or even as a pet sitter! I even heard she has quite a reputation of visiting patients in local hospitals, raising their spirits. I hear she's even earned herself the nickname 'Heaven's Flower'."

"She sounds like a perfect fit for Asriel, just like me and Susie." The purple Monster in question blushed, giggled, and pulled Kris into a warm hug.

Intending to give him a peck on the cheek, Susie ended up with her lips meeting his own as he turned to face her... but neither of them had a problem, so they just went with it. Toriel chuckled at them, seeing as it looked like they were meant to be together. She then looked out to see her other son and grandchildren playing in the water, having a very good time. Ian and Abigail were obviously very fond of their uncle.

When Toriel turned her attention back to her adopted son and daughter-in-law, she saw that they had practically fallen asleep in each other's embrace, smiles still very much present on their faces.

* * *

Ian and Abigail have met their uncle Asriel for the first time... and he took the family to Kings Island?! Best first impression ever!

Oh, and about Frisk Cerabelle... I'm not sure if I'm spelling that last name right, despite it being marked with a red underline for spelling errors. I'm going for a last name pronounced 'Sarah-bell'. PM me if you find the proper spelling.

With that being said, I'll see you next time.


	16. CH15

S11-15  
**Didn't need it**

* * *

It was just another normal day, so while Ian and Abigail were visiting their uncle Asriel for the weekend, Susie headed into the attic and looked through some of the old dusty stuff up there, finding a box filled with photos. She opted to bring them down and look through them with her husband. "Hey, Kris! I found a box of old photos!"

Kris's voice echoed from the living room. "OK! Let's have a look!"

Once Susie walked into the living room, she saw Kris empty the dustpan into the trash can. "Just cleaning up?" Susie asked.

"Yeah." Kris said, putting away the broom and dustpan. "Let's look at those photos."

Susie put the box on the floor, sat down on the couch, and pulled out the first photo. "I remember this one." It was a photo of a younger Susie trying on the clothes Toriel gave her when she had just been moved out of her old log cabin years ago, with her old clothes visible on the floor in the corner of the picture, and Susie was... smiling. "Before we got married and had children, this was the happiest day of my life."

Kris kissed Susie on the cheek, making her giggle as he took out another photo. This one was a picture of a younger Kris and Asriel playing in a park together. "We always had so much fun together..."

Susie looked at the picture Kris held. "You have a good mother... AND a good brother."

Her words put a smile on his face. "Thank you."

As Susie picked out another photo, she uncovered something underneath. A dusty envelope was under the pictures, but she didn't notice. "Never thought I'd see those faces again..."

As Kris pulled the envelope from under the pile of photos, he looked at me picture Susie had. In it was a younger Susie, along with who he assumed to be her parents. "I'm sure they'd be proud of you." In response, Susie turned around and pulled Kris into a hug.

When the hug was over, Susie took notice of the envelope Kris was holding. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was under the photos in the box."

Susie took the envelope, then looked at what was written on it. A memory surfaced, and Susie knew what it was. "Kris, it's... It's a love letter. It's MY love letter... for you!" On the envelope were the words 'To Kris', confirming what she said.

Kris took the envelope back, opened it, and proceeded to read the letter.

Dear Kris

When we first met, I thought nothing of you. But after everything we went through in the Darkner Realm together, I felt different when you were around. You protected me from the Spade King when I was on my knees, something I never thought you'd do, considering how I treated you. No matter what, you never gave up on me. You could've left me alone the following week, but you didn't. You called me, asking how I was. I opened up to you because I trusted you, and did you betray me or stab me in the back? No. You told me to come over so we could have a talk about it in person. Didn't go as planned, but I still understand why you called me over. You truly cared about me. And after Toriel set me on a new path in life in your stead, I realized something. Kris Dreemurr, I love you. I just hope you feel the same way.

~love Susie

Kris wiped a tear from his eye, then looked at Susie. "You didn't have to write this. I would've loved you anyway."

After all these years, that letter had finally reached its recipient, but they... didn't need it.

* * *

Short, yet heartwarming.

Forgot to post this chapter when it was finished. Finally got around back to it.

Anyway, see you next time, guys.


End file.
